bye bye yesterday
by hyssaeir
Summary: Ini bukan sebuah fiksi di mana kau bisa bermain dengan laju waktu sesuka hati. [modified canon]
**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Matsui Yuusei** ** _._** Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Note :** saya baper (parah) jadi sudah pasti isinya bakal amburadul HAHA. Please read on your own risk.

.

.

.

 _Ini bukan sebuah fiksi di mana kau bisa bermain dengan laju waktu sesuka hati …_

.

.

Bagi Nagisa, malam itu adalah malam terpanjang yang pernah ia lewati selama hidupnya. Kedua mata bulat birunya merekam jelas bagaimana _dia_ sedikit pun tak kehilangan kecepatannya meski terus digempur tentakel-tentakel dengan aura jahat yang menguar. Atau bagaimana senyum _nya_ masih tetap terkembang walau Ritsu tak henti memberitahu mereka persentase _ia_ dapat bertahan.

Jubah hitam yang selalu dikenakan _nya_ sebagian besar telah terkoyak. Dalam kungkungan kubah mozaik yang mampu menghancurkan _nya_ hanya dengan sepersekian sekon, _ia_ bergerak bebas, menyerang, bertahan, menghindar, melindungi. Suara debuman yang menggema, tawa jahat dari dua antagonis di depan mereka yang menguasai tiap sudut ruang, erangan sakit yang sekilas tampak ingin disembunyikan, tak ada yang bisa mereka—Nagisa—lakukan selain terpaku, berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran untuk melindungi diri—atas titah _nya_.

Pisau karet hijau yang sedari tadi digenggam kini terlihat seperti sebuah lelucon. Pun dengan pistol yang terisi penuh dengan butir peluru sewarna permen karet. Dua kekuatan besar yang mendominasi berhasil menciptakan rasa takut di dasar hati mereka. Namun _ia_ tak goyah, tidak gentar sedikit pun.

Tentakel kuning itu terlihat lembut, tapi cukup kuat untuk menciptakan rengkuhan penuh proteksi pada mereka yang hampir satu tahun berada dalam bimbingannya. Sejauh _ia_ bernapas, _ia_ tunjukkan pada mereka—pada Nagisa—bahwa semua tindak tanduknya bukan karena tuntutan peran.

Lalu Nagisa tersentak. Sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini ia cari (bersama teman-temannya) ternyata tak pernah jauh dari hadapannya. Kelemahan terbesar _nya._ Senjata terakhir yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk mencapai target mereka selama berbulan-bulan.

 _Merekalah_ kelemahan mutlak dalam diri sosok itu.

Dan semua terjadi hanya dalam sekejap mata. Ketika Kayano memilih untuk berdiri di depan _nya_ , berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ia akan melindungi _nya._ Kemudian satu tentakel hitam menerjang lurus menembus dada gadis itu. Lalu geraman penuh amarah terdengar dari sosok yang kini telah mengubah warna kulit _nya_ menjadi hitam legam.

 _Ia_ marah—tidak, _ia_ murka.

Dengan tubuh Kayano yang mulai lemah dalam dekapan, Nagisa kembali menyaksikan satu kekuatan yang nyatanya mampu lebih mendominasi aura jahat penuh kegelapan tadi. Kekuatan yang akhirnya dapat membungkam mereka yang sedari tadi tak henti menyerang dengan niat membunuh paling kuat yang pernah Nagisa rasakan.

Kubah mozaik itu belum hilang meski pelaku utama, orang yang telah memasang perangkap ini, telah pergi—entah tewas atau tengah sekarat di luar sana, Nagisa tak peduli. Mata birunya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, yang kini berjalan terseok-seok mendekati mereka. Tentakel yang tadi sempat berwarna hitam legam, sekarang kembali seperti sedia kala. Masih terasa hangat ketika salah satunya mengusap pelan helai biru Nagisa.

"Sensei akan menolong Kayano-san sekarang."

Suaranya tak pernah gagal membuat relung hati Nagisa menghangat. Ia mengangguk, membiarkan tentakel-tentakel itu bekerja dengan cepat namun penuh kehati-hatian untuk menyelamatkan kawannya. Nagisa tak begitu paham dengan medis, tapi ia percaya sepenuhnya bahwa _ia_ dapat menyelamatkan Kayano.

Seperti ketika _ia_ tak ragu untuk melingkarkan tentakel _nya_ pada seluruh murid-murid _nya_ ketika mereka terdorong arus sungai.

Seperti ketika _ia_ tak ragu menampakkan diri dengan penyamaran paling payah untuk berdiri di samping murid-murid _nya_ , menguatkan mereka ketika seluruh penghuni sekolah mencemooh mereka.

 _Ia_ tak pernah ragu. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dan ketika Kayano akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, Nagisa berpikir bahwa ia masih bisa melewati waktu bersama _nya_ dan teman-temannya. Lalu kedua mata birunya membola saat _ia_ kian goyah hingga akhirnya tumbang.

"Koro-sensei!"

Mereka berlari mendekat, berharap _ia_ baik-baik saja sebab seluruh hal buruk bagi mereka telah usai bersamaan dengan lenyapnya dua orang tadi. _Ia_ justru berkata lembut.

"Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sensei akan meluluskan murid-murid Sensei yang sangat membanggakan."

Senyum _nya_ belum luntur namun Nagisa tahu inilah akhirnya. Dua mata serupa biji kacang masih menatap mereka penuh bangga tapi Nagisa sadar ia tak akan melihatnya lagi. Suara yang didengarnya masih terasa hangat namun Nagisa mengerti ia harus segera menyimpan memori ini rapat-rapat agar tak menguap bersama waktu.

"Sensei ingin kalian mengakhiri misi kalian saat ini juga."

Ah, liciknya. Meski selama ini _ia_ selalu mendukung mereka, entah mengapa kalimat yang _ia_ ucapkan saat ini terasa begitu berat untuk dilakukan. Nagisa tahu tak ada yang ingin semua ini berakhir. Nagisa sadar tak ada yang mampu mengakhirinya.

Tapi kemudian Isogai melangkah ke depan, menatap mereka satu per satu. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap namun tak perlu satu dua kata untuk mampu mengartikan tatapan itu. Nagisa sedikit iri, mengapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu tegar. Namun ia sadar, sejak dulu Isogai adalah pemimpin mereka dan seorang pemimpin harus bisa menentukan pilihan paling rasional—meski bertentangan dengan ego mereka.

Nagisa mengangguk, memantapkan hatinya. Ia mengucap lirih satu kelemahan _nya_ yang telah tercatat rapi dalam buku catatannya. "Koro-sensei akan kehilangan kecepatannya jika kita menahan seluruh tentakelnya."

Lalu mereka beranjak, menyentuh tiap tentakel _nya_ agar misi terakhir mereka berhasil. Hanya tinggal satu tempat, titik pusat kelemahan _nya_ , seperti yang pernah dikatakan Itona.

Jantung.

Kali ini semuanya ingin menjadi eksekutor—sebagai hadiah terakhir yang mereka berikan untuk wali kelas luar biasa mereka. Namun, Karma melangkah lebih cepat, dengan pisau hijau anti-sensei di tangan. Ia berhenti di depan Nagisa, mengulurkan pisau itu padanya.

 _Kenapa?_

"Kau yang harus melakukannya, Nagisa," mata keemasan itu menatapnya, namun Nagisa sama sekali tak dapat membaca maksudnya, "aku memang ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku tahu, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Perlahan tangannya meraih benda itu, menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Langkahnya terasa berat seiring dengan jarak yanag kian terkikis. _Ia_ telah menantinya. Nagisa akan menjadi eksekutor utama.

"Sebelum itu," suara _nya_ memecah keheningan, "Sensei akan memanggil nama kalian satu per satu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang absen."

 _Ia_ tak menunggu persetujuan dari murid-muridnya dan memilih untuk bergegas menyebutkan nama mereka satu per satu. Dari nomor paling kecil …

"Akabane Karma-kun."

"… Hadir."

Berlanjut ke nomor dua.

"Isogai Yuuma-kun."

"… Hadir."

Lalu nomor urut tiga.

"Okajima Taiga-kun."

"… Hadir."

Terus sampai nomor enam belas.

"Terasaka Ryouma-kun."

"… Hadir."

Nomor tujuh belas.

"Nakamura Rio-san."

"… Hadir."

Lalu nomor delapan belas.

"Hazama Kirara-san."

"… Hadir."

Seiring dengan nama mereka yang terpanggil, genggaman pada tentakel-tentakel kuning itu kian erat. Sampai pada nomor urut paling akhir …

"Horibe Itona-kun."

"… Hadir."

Genggaman itu kini tak lagi dimaksudkan untuk menghalangi pergerakan _nya._ Tapi justru telah berubah menjadi sebuah asa yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada sang wali kelas.

 _Jangan pergi, Koro-sensei._

Nagisa menyadari bahwa air mata telah menghiasi sebagian besar wajah teman-temannya. Dan Nagisa berusaha keras agar air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak akan jatuh. Setidaknya saat ia masih berada di hadapan wali kelasnya.

Tangannya kian erat menggenggam pisau hijau itu, seolah hidupnya bergantung padanya. Ia lantas menarikan jemarinya perlahan pada dasi bersulamkan bulan sabit tepat di atas jantung targetnya.

"Koro-sensei …"

Lalu ia mengangkat pisau itu. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan keras. Kedua mata birunya tak melepaskan diri dari wajah sang target yang tak lelah tersenyum. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Air mata itu tanpa izin telah mengalir turun membasahi pipi. Tetes demi tetesnya jatuh mengenai jubah hitam sang target.

"… Selamat tinggal."

Dan pisau itu menghujam targetnya.

.

.

 **bye bye yesterday**

.

.

Nagisa menghela napas lelah ketika akhirnya ia membubuhkan nilai di atas kertas terakhir di mejanya. Meski melelahkan, Nagisa sedikit pun tak menyesali jalan yang telah dipilihnya. Pilihan yang ia ambil tepat ketika ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh hati terdalamnya. Walau bakat yang ia miliki sangat jauh dari jalannya saat ini.

Mengerling pada jam di samping mejanya, Nagisa tersenyum dan meraih mantel biru kelasi yang tergantung di lemari. Angin malam akhir-akhir ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal sudah nyaris memasuki musim semi.

Ia bergegas melangkah menuju tempat itu, melewati beberapa orang yang terlihat ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Kedua tangannya saling merapatkan diri, berharap mampu mengurangi dingin yang mulai menggelitik tubuh.

Senyumnya terkembang ketika ia sampai di sebuah jalan setapak menuju bukit di belakang bangunan sebuah sekolah. Nagisa pernah melewati jalan setapak ini selama satu tahun penuh hingga ia yakin lobus otaknya masih mengingat tiap kelokan di dalamnya meski langit sudah gelap dan satu dekade telah terlewat. Maka tanpa ragu ia melangkah menyusurinya.

Ia tak perlu khawatir tersesat karena sedikit pun tidak ada yang berubah. Ia terus meniti langkah hingga kedua kakinya akhirnya terhenti ketika sebuah bangunan tua telah tampak di depan mata. Nagisa mengulas senyum. Bangunan itu tetap terawat sebab mereka—penghuni terdahulu—tak pernah absen untuk membersihkannya.

"Nagisa?"

Ia bermaksud untuk mendekati bangunan itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya. "Kayano?"

Kayano—yang memanggil namanya tadi—mendekat. Rambut hitamnya lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. "Kau juga ke sini, ya?"

"Juga?"

"Yo, Nagisa."

Untuk kedua kalinya Nagisa dibuat terkejut ketika seorang lagi muncul. Senyumnya kian lebar setelah mengetahui pemilik suara itu. "Karma!"

"Wah, kau tidak bertambah tinggi, ya? Lihat, bahkan Kayano bisa menyaingimu hanya dengan memakai _high heels_."

 _Ugh, masih suka membicarakan tinggi badanku._

Nagisa hanya terkekeh. Pemuda di depannya ternyata tak banyak berubah (kecuali, tentu saja tinggi badannya yang membuat Nagisa bertanya-tanya ramuan apa yang telah diminum Karma). Kayano terkikik sebelum kemudian berusaha melerai mereka dan meraih tangan keduanya.

"Ayo, kita ke sana."

Kini mereka berdiri lebih dekat dengan bangunan itu. Semakin terlihat, semakin banyak kenangan yang berputar dalam benak mereka.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya, sejak saat itu."

Kayano mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Meski penerangan tak begitu terang, namun Nagisa bisa melihat jelas kedua mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ya. Sudah banyak yang berubah."

"Sudah banyak, kecuali tinggi Nagisa."

"Karma!"

Dua tawa kecil kini menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ah, Nagisa sungguh merindukan ini. (Meski sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Karma menggoda tinggi badannya.)

"Hoi, kalian! Sedang apa malam-malam ke sini?"

Tiga kepala yang sedari tadi saling bertukar kata, serentak menoleh. Dua orang di sana tengah berjalan mendekat. Yang satu berambut hitam, sedang yang lain—yang mulai melambaikan tangannya—berhelai _ginger_.

"Isogai-kun! Maehara-kun!" Nagisa balik melambaikan tangan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan dua orang itu.

"Woah, Nagisa! Kau … tidak berubah, ya?"

Sudut mata Nagisa berkedut ketika Maehara seenaknya meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Nagisa. Ia bisa mendengar tawa kecil yang mungkin berusaha mati-matian ditahan oleh Isogai.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua?" Nagisa menyingkirkan tangan yang masih berada di atas kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan kalimat yang sempat dilontarkan oleh Maehara tadi.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, tidak kurang satu apapun," cengiran lebar diperlihatkan oleh sang _Casanova_.

"Jadi, kalian masih mengingatnya, ya?"

Kalimat Isogai membuat mereka terdiam. Wajah mereka memang menampakkan sebuah senyuman, namun sejatinya ada satu rindu yang terpancar dari kedua mata mereka.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan," ucap Karma lirih. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke angkasa.

Nagisa ikut menengadahkan kepala. Mata birunya menangkap bulan yang nyaris purnama dengan banyak bintang yang mengelilinginya. Sesaat, ia merindukan bulan yang selalu membentuk sabit.

Dan ia merindukan kehangatan yang selalu ditawarkan oleh tentakel-tentakel itu.

"Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun, bukan?" Nagisa menatap Kayano setelah gadis itu berkata lirih.

"Ya."

Senyum itu kian tipis. Nagisa merasa ia tak sepenuhnya mampu melangkah dari titik itu, belum bisa menutupi kekosongan hati sejak kepergian _nya._ Ia mengerjap ketika kedua tangannya digenggam oleh dua tangan yang berbeda—milik Kayano dan Isogai.

Di tempat itu mereka menyelesaikan misi mereka sepuluh tahun lalu. Bukan sebagai pembunuh, namun sebagai seorang murid. Sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka terpaksa melepas wali kelas mereka kendati jiwa dan raga belum sepenuhnya siap kala itu.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, mereka mencoba merangkum seluruh pelajaran yang diberikan oleh sang wali kelas dalam sebuah keping memori. Tentang bagaimana kepercayaan mampu mempererat sebuah tali pertemanan. Tentang sebuah kepemimpinan yang tak hanya tentang memanggul beban sendiri. Tentang pentingnya sebuah kesempatan kedua untuk diri sendiri. Tentang bagaimana sebuah kegagalan mampu mendewasakan diri. Dan tentang sebuah bakat yang akan terus berkembang ketika tak pernah ada kata menyerah terhadapnya.

Di sana, di tempat itu, mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Memutar kembali seluruh memori di hari itu, tanpa cela. Dan meski kini mereka telah beranjak dewasa, tak satu pun keping demi keping memori tentang _nya_ akan hilang dari ingatan.

Ketika pisau anti-sensei menghujam tepat di jantung sang target. Ketika seluruh tubuh _nya_ bersinar dan perlahan terurai menjadi cahaya serupa titik-titik kecil yang kemudian membumbung ke angkasa. Ketika cahaya keemasan itu membelai lembut wajah mereka yang tak henti dialiri air mata untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ya, sedikit pun tak ada yang terlewat. Bahkan kehangatan itu masih bisa mereka rasakan sekarang. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha mencegah air mata yang dapat menetes kapan pun setelah ia mendengar isak tangis lirih dari gadis di sebelahnya. Genggaman tangannya pada dua orang di sampingnya kian erat.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kedua mata birunya menatap angkasa gelap yang dipenuhi bintang—dan meyakini bahwa Koro-sensei pasti ada di antara bintang-bintang yang bersinar di sana. Lalu kalimat terakhir dari Koro-sensei kembali terngiang.

 _"Tidak ada kebahagian yang lebih besar bagi seorang guru selain melihat murid-muridnya tumbuh. Sensei bahagia bisa menjadi guru kalian hingga akhir."_

Koro-sensei telah mendewasakan mereka. Dan meski akan ada begitu banyak rintangan yang berdiri di jalan mereka, mereka tak akan menyerah. Walau Koro-sensei tak lagi ada untuk melingkarkan tentakelnya pada tubuh mereka saat mereka nyaris menyerah atau mengusap kepala mereka karena telah berhasil menghadapi halangan.

Sebab Koro-sensei tak pernah mengajarkan mereka untuk menyerah.

Dan seolah Koro-sensei melihatnya, Nagisa memberikan senyum paling lebar pada bintang di atas sana. Lalu membiarkan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Koro-sensei."

.

.

 _… Ketika telah kaulewati satu detiknya, maka tak ada jalan lain selain terus melangkah dan tetap berjuang._

.

.

[end]

.

.

.

Because Koro-sensei is a kind of teacher I really want to have. Koro-sensei, I love you.

Thanks for you who read this despite all of the randomness in this story.

Shinra.


End file.
